kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over
Game Over is when a player's health points (HP) are reduced to zero, or they fail a required objective. When a Game Over occurs, the player is sent to the "Game Over" screen. The animation of the Game Over screen varies between games, and generally has two options: "Continue" (go back to the last checkpoint, usually at the start of the battle) or "Restart" (go back to the title screen and reload your saved game). However, in Kingdom Hearts II, a third option can appear if you lose in certain Boss Battles: "I won't give up!", which allows the player to continue the boss fight as King Mickey while reviving Sora. Also, in some story mode missions in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, you may get a third option after being defeated several times to face the mission on a lower difficulty level. ''Kingdom Hearts'' If Sora loses all of his HP, he will be shown floating prone in the darkness, with his heart hovering above his body. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories If Sora or Riku lose all of their HP, they will be shown floating prone in the darkness, with their heart hovering above their body. In Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, Sora and Riku's game over poses are similar to that of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, but the Kingdom Key and the Soul Eater appear along with them, respectively. Also, if Riku is defeated while in Dark Mode he still retains Dark Mode's appearance in the game over screen. Kingdom Hearts II If Sora loses all of his HP by being attacked by a Heartless, he will be shown floating prone in the darkness, with his heart hovering above his body. If he loses all of his HP by being attacked by a Nobody or non-Heartless enemy, he will be floating like before, but no heart will be above him. If he simply fails an objective, such as letting Minnie Mouse be defeated or failing to defeat Demyx's clones in time, Sora will be shown standing with his arms crossed and a defeated look on his face. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days If Roxas loses all of his HP, he will be shown in the same pose as Sora, but since he is a Nobody, there will be no heart hovering above him. In the Mission Mode of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days every character has their own defeated position. When they fail or withdraw from a mission, they will show their defeated position. *Xemnas: Xemnas holds both hands in the air. *Xigbar: Xigbar bends down, hitting his leg occasionally. *Xaldin: Xaldin crosses his arms. *Vexen: Vexen bends down. *Lexaeus: Lexaeus bends down. *Zexion: Zexion rests his head on his hand with an arm below. *Saïx: Saïx puts his hand to his head, shaking his head occasionally. *Axel: Axel faces sideways with his arms crossed. *Demyx: Demyx puts his hand to his head, moving his head up and down. *Luxord: Luxord puts his hand to his head, moving his head up and down slightly. *Marluxia: Marluxia puts his hand to his head with an arm below. *Larxene: Larxene faces the side, stamping her foot. *Roxas: Roxas bends down. (Identical defeated position for Dual-Wielding Roxas) *Xion: Xion bends down. *Riku: Riku puts his hand to his head. *Donald: Donald jumps up and down on one foot, angry. *Goofy: Goofy bends down, putting his hand on his eyes. *The King: The King bends down. *Sora: Sora bends down. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' If Terra, Ventus, or Aqua lose all of their HP, they will be shown floating prone in the darkness. If all three are defeated in an escort mission, or other instances (Terra not winning first place in Rumble Racing, for example), they will be shown with expressions of disappointment. Ventus, for example, will be shown with one hand on his knee, and the other hanging loosely in front of him as he pants. There is a rare glitch that could happen on game over screen. If the player lose all HP right before trigger a Command Style the character will be shown on their battle stance before got last hit instead floating prone in the darkness. Gallery Image:Sora's story game over screen.jpg|Sora's game over screen. Image:Reverse-Rebirth game over screen.jpg|Riku's game over screen. Image:Kingdom Hearts II Gameover B.jpg|Sora's game over screen. Image:Roxas Gameover.png|Roxas's game over screen. Image:Terra gameover screen.gif|Terra's game over screen. Image:Ven gameover screen.jpg|Ven's game over screen after a failed escort mission. Image:Aqua gameover screen.jpg|Aqua's game over screen. Category:Game elements